Ten Days and Ten Hours
by Emi.x
Summary: So what if it was to strengthen bonds... why the hell was this mission picked for it! I mean there was so many loop holes, like for one, I don't even know him! KankuTen.
1. Chapter 1

**10 Day and 10 hours**

Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto

_Summary; _So what if it was to strengthen bonds... why the hell was this mission picked for it! I mean there was so many loop holes, like for one, I don't even know him! KankuTen.

**Authors Note;** hehe, yes another one. I love this couple, and they need more love... and more love means more stories (:

**Tenten's P.O.V;**

"It's a simple mission, the actual event will be ten days long, but there will be six days of travel. Three there, and three back," Tsunade informed me.

"So sixteen days," I commented.

"Yes, but I couldn't resist saying ten days, due to the whole of the mission," The minute the Hokage said that, I knew she had named this mission for the sake of my name. "You are to pose as a married couple, and infiltrate the great Miyagi family household. The reason you are to pose as married, is due to that fact that they are holding a ten day celebration which you will be attending. This celebration will only allowed women to enter with their husbands, and they must be with each other at all times. Only single men are allowed. This is mainly because they use this celebration to find suitors for the single females."

"But if that is the case then why not just send a shinobi?" I asked her.

"I am sending a shinobi, as well as a married couple. The celebration is split into parts. Though every night you will have to spend the evening by the side of your 'husband' the rest of the time you will be with the other married women. Your 'husband' will be with the other husbands, and the single shinobi that will accompany you will have to spend the time with the other single men. We have arranged it this way so we can see this event from every angle," Tsunade explained. "Some of the members will know who you are, mainly the lower ranks. This is because they have hired us. They have been noticing shady business happening in the household, and have hired ninja help to investigate the matter. Usually this would be of no interest to use, but the goings on effects both our own ninja, and Suna's."

"So who am I to marry?" I inquired.

"Kankuro," Tsunade slipped in.

"But why him, I know this matter effects them also, but wouldn't it make more sense for him to be the single man? I mean I barely know him. How the hell am I meant to pretend to be married to someone I have met a grand total of around four times?" I complained. This made no sense.

"Because it will prove we can work well as joint nations. We need to prove the attack is in the past. Not just that, but with the way he always wears his face paint, not many have seen his true face, making it easy for him to pass by unknown with out a jutsu. We need to avoid using jutsu to disguise you, for we cannot risk them finding out that you are ninja. We can mask jutsu, but not when you are using it," Tsunade replied. "And besides, you will spend the next ten hours with him. Ten days, and ten hours."

"Who will be with us on the mission?" I asked, ignoring the ten days and hours thing, though I cared little about who it was that I would also be working with.

"I was thinking Naruto, knowing he would fit right in with the singles, but he would end up giving himself away after one or two glasses or sake, which we cannot risk. It cannot be Lee for similar reasons. We cannot send Neji, for his eyes are too obvious. Kiba's markings provide the same problem, as with Choji's. Shikamaru is currently on a mission. That only leaves Shino," Tsunade explained, though I really didn't need to know why she chose anyone. "And besides his bugs would be good when it comes to spying without using too much chakra."

I nodded, not really caring.

"And with that, you are dismissed to go and fetch your squad. Kankuro knows he was sent here for a mission, but knows none of the details, and Shino has only just returned from a mission, meaning he had no idea what is going on, so you will have to relisten to the brief. I decided to inform you first on your own however to save you the embarrassment of having to find out in front of them," Tsunade said, dismissing me with a wave of her hand.

Smiling weakly at her, I turned and left the building, trying not to sigh.

I jumped onto the nearby roof, and ran to where I knew Shino lived with his clan.

Arriving there in no time at all, I knocked on the door, and who I thought was Shino's dad opened the door.

"Hell, is Shino there? He is needed at the Hokages office," I said. The man nodded, and went back into the house, closing the door behind him.

I moved and went to lean against the wall, while I waited for Shino to appear.

Moments later I heard someone land on the floor a metre or so in front of me.

"You ready?" I asked him, as I opened my eyes and walked over to him. He nodded to me. "We need to go to where Kankuro is staying."

He nodded at me again.

Knowing Shino wasn't a man of many words I ran off, him close behind me.

Neither of us spoke as we ran to where Kankuro was staying, and I found myself feeling glad that Kankuro was coming as well. I don't think I could have managed having to spend however long with just me and Shino.

When we arrived, I knocked clearly on the door, and waited for him to open it, which he did a minute or two later.

"Here for a rematch?" He sneered when he saw Shino. I coughed. "With a pretty referee?"

"No, no rematch today. We are here because we have a mission," I cut in before Shino had the chance to reply. Kankuro nodded once, and stepped out of the apartment, closing the door behind him.

"So I am working with you two then?" He asked, clearly amused.

"It seems that way," Shino responded.

I didn't reply, and just carried on, walking faster, so I was ahead of Shino and Kankuro.

Maybe it would have been easier if one of them didn't come.

* * *

"Have you got that?" Tsunade asked, as she finished her brief. We all nodded. "Good, now on with the details of the people you are posing as. Shino, you will be called Hideaki Kimura, and you will be the sole son of a wealthy land owner in the Rice Country. You will be provided with an adequate wardrobe when you leave. If you wish you can keep the sunglasses."

"Fine," Shino replied.

"Now, Kankuro you will be called Rikio Aichi the son of the mayor of a small but prosperous village called Osaka. Tenten, your name will be Umeka Aichi, though your family name can be Tanaka. The details are in these folders. Be sure to read them," Tsunade said, handing each of us the folder on our disguises. "Tenten and Kankuro, you two have to spend the rest of today together. You may separate at around nine tonight, not a moment earlier. Tenten you will be required to go and have your hair done for this mission at three, and Kankuro can go to."

Nodding, we all turned to leave, not one of us saying a word.

When we reached the entrance, I waved goodbye to Shino then turned to face Kankuro.

"You going to spend the rest of the day sulking?" I asked him, as we walked aimlessly around.

"I think I may have to. Especially when we have absolutely nothing to do, I mean this mission requires next to no fighting skills. What is the point in our kage's picking this for a mission!" Kankuro complained, obviously annoyed.

"Nya... I think they enjoy torturing ninjas," I replied.

"Sounds like my brother. He is probably only doing this to make sure I learn how to compose myself in a formal situation, or something like that," Kankuro muttered. "Or maybe to see if he can find someone that won't try to kill me after having known me for little over twenty four hours."

"Well, if he is using me as a test subject, I bid you good luck," I informed him. "Why don't we train for a while?"

"What's the point though?" He responded.

"Argh, cheer up will you!" I snapped, walking towards my teams training ground. "Well, even if you don't train, I am going to, you can just sit on the sideline, or do whatever grumpy old men do."

"Grumpy old men in Suna tend to sit in a bar all afternoon, and drink till they pass out, moaning all the while about the youths of today and about their wives," He informed me. "But I don't think I will be able to find a bar at the training ground, so this grumpy old man will sulk under the shade of a tree."

Rolling my eyes, I carried on walking to my training ground.

As we neared I could hear Lee counting as he did one of his usual exercises.

I walked in, and he smiled at me, and carried on till he reached what he thought of as an adequate number.

"Hello youthful Tenten, and her friend," He said, smiling. "To what do I owe the honour?"

Kankuro just shrugged and did as he said he would, and walked over to the shade of the tree.

"Well I am here to train. He is sulking, and since we have to spend the rest of the day together, he had to come here to sulk," I replied.

"Well, would you be interested in a friendly taijutsu spar?" Lee asked me, while I shrugged. "I would like to test to make sure you are still youthful in your taijutsu skills. I hear you are going on a mission, and it is not healthy for you to have to rely only on weapons. It would be good for you to still have taijutsu, and I more then willing to help you train."

"Well, I have five hours," I told him.

With that, he ran at me.

* * *

"I guess I should have known better then to fight against Lee of all people, only using taijutsu," I muttered, as Kankuro gave me a piggy back to the hairdressers.

"It was fun to watch though," He said, smirking. "I can see why he chose your taijustu skills to work on."

"Oh, shut up," I snapped. "I doubt you could have held up much better against him."

"Is that a challenge?" He asked me, smirking even more.

"If he is there when we are done here, then yes it is," I instantly replied.

"Fine, it's on," He smirked.

"Well at least someone has cheered up," I commented.

"I guess it must be something to do with watching you fight like that," He snickered.

"Oh give it a rest, I wasn't that bad," I muttered, as we arrived at the shop.

"I will let you think whatever you want," He chuckled, putting me down.

Glaring slightly at him, I walked into the shop, and went to the reception.

"Tenten?" The receptionist asked me. I nodded. "Come this way. It says here, Kankuro is to come too."

I turned to face Kankuro who just rolled his eyes at me, and followed us through.

"Now this shouldn't take too long, just a hair cut," She informed me. "I am also to tell you that at no point on this mission are you to wear your hair in two buns."

She indicated for me to sit down on a chair, and pointed to a different one for Kankuro. Complying, we both sat down where we were told.

"And you, no face paint," She told Kankuro, before turning her attention back to me. "No, you, hair out."

* * *

The minute we left the shop, two hours after our arrival, I reached into my pocket and pulled out two hair bands.

"Oh no you don't," Kankuro snapped, pulling the head bands out of my hands, and breaking them. I went to moan at him, but he spoke first. "If I can't have my bunraku paint, there is noway you can have your hair bands."

"Fine," I muttered as we walked along the street. "But at some points I will have my hair up!"

"And at them points you have have hair bands, but not now!" He stated. "So, is it back to your training ground?"

"Yes, it is!" I declared, jumping onto a nearby roof, Kankuro following.

* * *

"I see what you mean," I chuckled. "It is quite interesting to watch someone get beaten in a taijutsu fight."

"Oh, shut up," He sulked, as I sat with him under the tree.

Lee was still at the training ground when we returned, and he gladly accepted the offer for the fight, and he didn't hold back.

"How much longer have we got to spend together?" He questioned me, trying to get the conversation of his disgraceful defeat.

"Well, it's only ten to six, so you do the maths," I told him.

"Eurgh, I can't be bothered to. But, I'll tell you what..." He began.

"What?" I asked.

"I am starving," He informed me.

"Well, I can cook if you want," I offered.

"What about eating out?" He asked me.

"Not a hope in hell without my hair up," I insisted.

"Fine, your place it is," He sighed, getting up.

* * *

"Hmm, not bad," Kankuro commented on my food. "Maybe I could handle being your husband."

Rolling my eyes, I looked at the clock on my wall.

"Well that reminds me, we are free for the night soon," I said.

"How long?"

"About twenty minutes," I answered.

"Thank god for that," He smiled. "Not because I don't like spending time with you, but you know, it will be nice being able to be alone for five minutes."

"Cheers to that," I replied, smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ten Days and Ten Hours**

Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto  
_Summary_; So what if it was to strengthen bonds... why the hell was this mission picked for it! I mean there was so many loop holes, like for one, I don't even know him! KankuTen.  
**Authors Note**; Well, here is chapter two (H)

**Tenten's P.O.V**;

I opened my eyes slowly, and pulled myself out of bed with a sigh.

I quickly hurried to get dressed, but left my hair down.

I didn't need to pack anything, for my suitcase would be packed ready for me, along with everything I needed. I just hoped that whoever packed the bag wasn't going to pack some revealing underwear.

I grabbed a few spare scrolls and put them in a small bag, just in case.

Once that was done, I was ready.

Jumping out of my bedroom window, mainly because I was to lazy to use the door, I made my way swiftly to the hokages tower, using the roofs of the houses in order to avoid the early morning crowds.

I was the second to arrive, and to my great surprise, it was Shino we were waiting on.

"Well, I may as well give you your stuff now. We have over packed, due to the fact it is well known that the Miyagi like to make the parties last longer then planned," Tsunade announced, as someone dragged in six large suitcases. "There is two each. I think you can guess who's is who's when you look inside them."

She snickered as she said this, and I instantly wished Neji was here, so he could examine the cases.

"Sorry I am late," Shino apologised as he walked through the door.

"Don't worry about it, you didn't miss much," Tsunade told him. "Now here are the rings, from this moment on, you three are now to call each other by the names assigned to you."

I nodded, and slipped on the ring, as did Kankuro.

"Now, Umeka, Rikio and Hideaki, of to change," She instructed us. Nodding we accepted the clothing we were handed with. Simple travelling clothes, but not something I would chose. "Now, remember, at no point are you to wear your headbands, unless it comes to an all out fight, of course."

I nodded, and left the room to get changed into what I had been given.

Having to leave my hair down annoyed me, but I did it anyway.

The outfit was a simple pale pink vest top, and with it I had on simple, but extremely short black shorts. I also had pale pink knee length sock type things, with plain pumps.

I walked back into the main room, where the suitcases were being sealed into scrolls by surrounding ninja.

"You will have to take them out before you reach the island, but I doubt that will be a problem," Tsunade said. "Right, you are all set. Shino has a map, and each of you need to study on the journey. Remember at no point must you fall out of character."

We nodded, and bowed before leaving.

* * *

"It's a five minute walk from here, it is best if we jump down now," Shino told us. Nodding we all jumped from the trees and began to walk along the path, a safe distance between the three of us. "And it would help if you two looked like a married couple."

I looked at Kankuro who looked at me.

"Well, your the women here, aren't they meant to know what to do with all this stuff?" Kankuro commented.

"Do I look like I have ever been married, or for that matter, do I look like the type of person that would stalk married couples to find out how to act when I am married?" I snapped.

"Well, body contact helps," Shino muttered.

"What do you propose we do then?" I asked him.

"Hold hands? Link arms? How am I meant to know!" Shino replied.

I looked at Kankuro, who looked at me. We then both looked down to our hands.

"A piggy back is one thing... but holding hands?" Kankuro complained.

"Hey, the piggy back was your idea. I said I could walk," I huffed.

"Oh just shut up, and hold hands would you! We are nearly there!" Shino commanded us.

Shrugging, I knew we had no choice. I walked closer to him, and he gently took my hand in his.

"And walk slightly closer?" Shino said.

Sighing I walked closer so our arms were brushing.

"Now, Rikio, do you know how to hug?" Shino asked.

"Shut up," Kankuro growled.

"I take that as a no. Looks like we will be having lessons on the boat then," Shino mused. "Not between me and you, but between you and Umeko. And I will be the judge."

"Wise guy," Kankuro mumbled.

* * *

"Right, so onto the lessons," Shino said, smirking.

"I can hug a girl, there is really no need for this," Kankuro growled.

"Prove it," Shino ordered. With that Kankuro came over and hugged me.

"There," he said, letting me go.

"What about kissing?" Shino asked.

"What about it?" I nervously asked, backing away.

"Can he kiss a girl," Shino stated.

"I expect so," I replied, glancing nervously at an annoyed and angry Kankuro. "And anyway, why does it matter? It's not like we have to kiss at any point."

"Oh, I take it you haven't read the whole of the itinerary for the week," Shino responded, trying not to laugh at our faces.

"You have to be kidding me," I muttered.

"Not at all," Shino happily announced.

"..."

"So go on then kiss," Neither or us moved. "What are you waiting for? Mistletoe?"

"..."

"Or maybe you are just scared?"

I looked at Kankuro when he said that. He had had enough.

"You had to go and say it didn't you," I whispered as he approached me.

Gently he grabbed my chin, and pulled it up slightly. Leaning it, he roughly pushed his lips against my own.

"There," Kankuro growled, letting go of me.

"That wasn't..." Shino began.

"Let's go do some things married couples do, before I murder my best man here," Kankuro cut in before Shino could finish what he was saying. Grabbing my wrist, he dragged me gently from the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

* * *

I sat down on the bench, waiting for Kankuro to return with the ice creams.

The sea was calm today, the sun's rays glistening on the surface of the water.

"Here," Kankuro said. I turned to him with a smile and took the ice cream he was offering.

"So, found anything we can do on this boat?" I asked him as he took a seat beside me.

"Not a thing. I doubt painting pots is your idea of fun," He answered thoughtfully. "Though, I expect it would be funny to watch."

"Oh, you know me so well, don't you dear," I remarked, licking my ice cream happily.

"I guess you could say that," He retorted. "As well as you know me, I guess."

"We are screwed aren't we," I whispered as I leant back. He slipped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer.

"From the start we were," He replied, whispering into my ear. I snuggled into his arm and rested my head on his shoulder, happily eating the ice cream.

"Though you are starting to get the appearances thing," Shino informed us, as he sat beside us.

"Was that a compliment I heard?" Kankuro whispered to me in disbelief.

"I believe it was," I replied, giggling slightly. I don't know why, but sat here, leaning against Kankuro I felt happy and safe.

"But acting like a married couple is the easy thing, as long as you just act like you are comfortable with each other, but pulling it off all together will be harder," Shino continued. "You have to get to know each other, have past memories, devise your first meeting, and act like you could win Mr and Mrs. When you are apart you will also have to talk about the flaws of each other, and the little romantic things the other does for you. Well that will be the things Umeka will have to talk about. Rikio, you will have to talk about things she does for you... if you get what I mean."

"So in other words, me and Kan- I mean Rikio will have to get our stories sorted, so we don't cancel each other out?" I asked Shino, turning my head round a bit so I could see him.

"Yes, so you will have to sort that out at dinner. I can help if you need it, but I need to sort my own past out, so I don't get caught out... though I expect you two will be the ones needing the help," Shino replied.

"I think we can manage," Kankuro snapped, smiling at me.

"Yeah, I mean what can be so hard about devising our meeting, and first few dates. I have also watched enough of Ino's films to know what I should say the proposal was like," I replied, smiling as well.

"OK, well the offer still stands," Shino said, standing up. "There is a lot for you to get through, Shizune sorted out a load of questions you will need to be able to answer. She has done missions like this before you see."

I nodded to him, as he got up and left.

"Maybe we should eat this, then make a start?" I asked Kankuro, before snuggling deeper into his arms as a cold breeze blew over the boat.

"Yea, it may help. Plus it seems to be getting colder up here," Kankuro responded, shrugging slightly.

* * *

"Gaah, I never thought we would need to know this much about each other!" I cried, poking the stack of papers with a pen. "How the hell am I going to remember all this!"

"Calm down would you, I have to learn it too," Kankuro groaned.

"Well, there is no time like the present to start learning I guess," I muttered, picking up the first sheet. I glanced over the questions. "These seem simple enough."

"Right, lets do this," Kankuro stated, lying on his stomach on the bed. I smiled, and walked over to him, pen and paper in hand.

"First one... where did you first notice me?" I read.

"Well I don't have to make this up, just edit it," He said with a smirk, I rolled my eyes, knowing exactly what he was talking about. "I first met you when we were lining up for an exam, having our names called while waiting to go into the exam."

"I first met you when you had to collect that trophy in assembly. You had won an award on sports day, but I wasn't paying much attention as to why you got it," I smiled as I made this up. It was sort of true. The first time I noticed him was when he got called to fight against whoever it was in the preliminary fights in the chuunin exam.

"Next one then..."

"Right, what was the weather like on the day you asked me out for the first time?" I read. "Who would want to know that!?"

"No idea, but it was snowing," He replied.

"Why snow?" I questioned.

"As it never snows in any of the well known ninja villages."

"True... well onto the next one... what date was it when you first kissed?"

"You can chose the answer for this one," Kankuro said.

"When you walked me home after the first date, when you said goodbye, you gave me a quick kiss," I answered.

"You got that from a film, didn't you," Kankuro commented.

"So what if I did... at least I gave an answer. Next one... Where did he take you on your first date?" I read the next one. "Honestly, I will say it again, who cares about this? Yes best friends will, when they find out someone asked you, but come on!"

"Well since we are going with the whole school theme, I took you to the prom," He said.

"What was the date of this event?" I asked him, reading it of the sheet.

"The 14th May... how old are we?" He asked me.

"We are twenty one," I replied.

"14th May 2004," He finished.

"Right," I said, as I finished writing all this down. "How long were you together for before he proposed?"

"We were together for two years, then on the 14th May 2006 I proposed to you. We both wanted to wait till we actually got married, but with my father being the important man of the village, wanted his son engaged, so to make him happy I proposed to you, and you accepted. We then got married on the 18th August 2008," Kankuro replied, smirking to himself.

"You were making that up as you went along?" I asked in slight amazement.

"No, some of it I was working out last night and this morning," He said, shrugging.

"Right, well, next question," I said, writing down the last details of the last one. "Was there a reason for that date?"

"Not really, my father got pushy, and made us organise a date for the summer, we didn't mind getting married, we just wanted to wait a while first," Kankuro answered.

"Are you sure you don't secretly have this all planned out?" I questioned him.

"Pretty sure, now, next one," He instructed.

* * *

"Well that's half of them," I smiled, stretching my arms, and sitting up.

"Congratulations, we survived," Kankuro muttered, getting of the bed. "Want to join me?"

"Where are you going?" I asked, standing up as well.

"I don't know about you, but I am starving, so I am of to get something to eat," Kankuro told me. As he mentioned food, I realised I was in fact starving.

"Mm, me too," I smiled at him. "So in that case, you will have to put up with me eating with you."

He nodded, and held the door open for me.

"After you my lady," He smirked, bowing as I walked past.

"Baka," I laughed, as he locked the door behind us. "Should we ask Hideaki to join us?"

"Nope, I don't want to have to explain to someone why I killed him before we even arrived," Kankuro answered.

"Well, if that's the case, do you know where we get food from on this boat?"

"No idea, but I am not asking him, it will just be another thing for him to annoy me constantly about."

"Boys and their egos," I muttered.

* * *

"I told you I could find somewhere!" Kankuro smirked, and put another chip in his mouth.

"A chip bar... and it took you about twenty minutes..." I complained, eating one of my chips.

"It's better then asking him," Kankuro cheerfully informed me, though I couldn't agree.

"Whatever you say," I muttered.

* * *

"So, how is this going to work?" I asked from the doorway of the bathroom, looking pointedly at the bed. Kankuro looked at me, while I tried to pull down the hem of the nightgown while trying to make it show less cleavage at the same time. "I can sleep on the floor."

"Why? There is plenty of room in the bed," Kankuro replied, knowing exactly why I didn't want to.

"But..." I protested.

"But what?" He cut in. "If someone came into the room, and you were on the floor, we would really look like a married couple."

I sighed knowing he was right, and walked over to the bed. I pulled back the covers, and crawled under the quilts, laying as far away from him as I could.

I could hear him sigh slightly as he turned off the lamp, and got into bed.

"Good night," I whispered.

"Night," He repeated.

I could tell I wasn't going to sleep any time soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ten Days and Ten Hours**

Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto  
_Summary_; So what if it was to strengthen bonds... why the hell was this mission picked for it! I mean there was so many loop holes, like for one, I don't even know him! KankuTen.  
**Authors Note**; And onto three.. I has a writing block for Comfort you see. OK... I need to vent before I can write anymore. I mean come on, just because we want to join the army, and train in Japan... WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THAT! And no we don't want to do it there because of anime, no it's because we like Japan! I wish some people would get a life of their own, like we did.

**Tenten's P.O.V**;

"Gah, you fidget!" Kankuro complained, as I accidentally hit him again.

"I'm sorry, now do you see why I said I should sleep on the floor," I apologised again.

"What time is it?" He asked me, turning to face me.

"About half twelve, maybe one o'clock," I replied, trying to make out the time on the clock on the wall.

"God, it feels like it should be later then that... or earlier," He muttered. Then he smirked. "I have a plan..."

He neared me and I instantly shuffled away.

"I wouldn't do that..." He warned me, but the warning came to late, and I fell out of the bed and onto the cold floor, dragging the covers off, and Kankuro with me. He landed on top of me, hands either side of my face.

"Woopies," I muttered, as he rolled of me, and helped me up. I grabbed the quilt, and laid it back on the mattress, before we both got back into bed. Before I had the chance to react, he quickly grabbed me and held me tightly.

"That should keep you still," He whispered.

* * *

"Ne... what time is it?" I asked, as I opened my eyes and glanced around. Light was flooding in through the curtains.

"I don't care.. go back to sleep," Kankuro groaned.

I nodded, and closed my eyes again. Usually I would have got up anyway, but Kankuro still had me firmly in his arms, so there was no hope of me going anywhere soon.

"Come on you two, up," Shino instructed us as he walked through the door.

I tried to sit up, but for obvious reasons I couldn't.

"Make us," Kankuro said, not even opening his eyes.

"Please no bugs!" I added.

"Get up, and I won't have to use them," Shino casually replied. I tried to move, but Kankuro only tightened his hold on me.

"Scared of a few bugs?" Kankuro whispered into my ear, so quietly I only just heard it.

I ignored him.

I looked over to Shino and saw a few bugs heading our way.

Squeaking, I tried to turn around, but Kankuro's iron grip wouldn't let me.

Sighing, he loosened his grip, and I instantly turned around and hid my face in his shirt, gripping onto it as tight as I could.

I felt the cover slowly peel back, and I tried to bury my face deeper into Kankuro's shirt knowing it was the bugs that were taking the quilt.

Kankuro tightened his grip on me with one of his hands, before releasing me with the other in order to grab the retreating quilt. He quickly pulled on it, and wrapped his arm around my waist again, quilt still in his hand.

Loosening the grip on his shirt with one hand, I tentatively reached out, searching for the quilt. Finding it, I took it firmly in my hand, and pulled it to where my other hand was still firmly latched onto the shirt.

As I lay there, eyes firmly closed, hands clutching the material in my hands like my life depended on it, I felt small tugs on the quilt, slowly getting more forceful... meaning more bugs were joining.

"You know, you had best have shut that door," Kankuro commented.

"What do you take me for, a complete baka?" Shino retorted.

"Yes."

I sighed, tightening my grip on the quilt. I was really quite comfortable here, and still tired.

Yawning, I began to relax my eyes, and let my mind wander.

Just as I was about to fall asleep, I felt a sharp tug on the quilt in my hand, and before I could readjust my grip, the quilt was torn entirely from my hand.

Not bothering to attempt to find it again, I just took Kankuro's shirt in my free hand. Kankuro growled, obviously not liking the fact we were losing.

"Now isn't the time to go back to sleep," He whispered to me. I just shrugged, knowing that he would know that I had. "Well, if that's the case, I expect you wouldn't mind if I let go, and Shino got a nice view of you in your new nightgown."

I gasped, forgetting that I wasn't in my usual shorts and baggy t-shirt. Opening my eyes, I quickly searched for a nearby piece of material I could steal.

Ignoring the black dots that were there, I took the nearest piece in my hand and pulled it towards me, trying not to cringe.

"I didn't want to so this, but it's your own fault," Shino told us. With my eyes closed, I couldn't see what was happening, but I knew we weren't on the bed any more. I squealed, and seconds later, I felt myself falling onto the floor, Kankuro once again falling on top of me, though this time I was glad he was on top of me, not the other way around.

Kankuro moved slightly, and wrapped the quilt around me, before climbing of off me.

He stood up and stalked over to Shino.

"Now, if you don't mind," Kankuro said, pointing to the door.

"Got something to hide?" Shino smirked, as he closed the door behind him.

Knowing what he meant by that, I instantly jumped of the floor, and went to chase after him, but Kankuro stood in the way of the door.

"Not a good idea," Kankuro stated, glancing purposely at my night gown.

"GAH! I hate Tsunade sometimes!" I exclaimed, bright red.

"Well, I certainly don't," Kankuro commented, smirking at me.

I turned around and walked of to my suitcase, knowing this was one argument I couldn't win when dressed like this.

Kneeling down carefully, I opened the case, and pulled out whatever was on top.

Getting up, I walked over to the bathroom, glaring at Kankuro before I closed and locked the door.

Ignoring the sound of him laughing, I hurried to get changed.

* * *

I walked out of the bathroom, fully dressed and ready to go on deck.

Kankuro was sat on the bed, also dressed, frowning at a piece of paper he had in his hand.

"What's up?" I asked going over and sitting next to him.

"I am just looking at the schedule for some of the days, we do nothing," Kankuro groaned. "All this mission is, is 16 days without training. It is pointless."

"You never know, it may be more action packed then you think," I said with a smile. "Come on, lets go see Hideaki and grab something to eat."

He put the paper down, and we stood up. I walked out the door, and he closed it behind me, the lock turning with a click.

I took his hand in mine, and skipped ahead happily, trying to make it look like we were a happily married couple.

"Hi, Hideaki!" I called, when I spotted him. He was leaning on the deck rail. We went over to join in. "What we got to do today then?"

"Absolutely nothing, provided you have completed them sheets," Shino replied.

"We are half way through," I smiled.

"Well, do the other half then you have a free day," Shino told us. I sighed and looked at Kankuro who just shrugged at me.

"Lets do it then!" I chuckled, and dragged Kankuro back to the room.

* * *

"Well that was so fun," Kankuro muttered as we walked back on deck three hours later.

"Provided you got something from it," I laughed, running over to the rail. "The water looks so nice!"

I leaned over the rail, holding onto it lightly with my hands. I smiled, and leaned further over.

"Rar!" Kankuro said, pushing me. He took me by surprise, and I toppled over the bar. I screamed, and gripped on, knowing I couldn't use my chakra to hold myself. Kankuro gripped my wrist, as did someone else, who I guessed was Shino.

Shortly, they pulled me back onto the boat.

"What the hell was that for!" I moaned as we all sat there.

"I thought you were holding on!" He replied, somewhat sheepishly.

"That was stupid behaviour," a strict voice above us bellowed. "And we cannot accept that on the boat. I am sorry but you will have to remove yourselves off of the boat. We will provide you with one of the smaller boats on board, which we do not need."

"Excuse me!" I objected.

"You heard me. Now go and collect your things," He instructed us. I stood up, and stormed of to the room.

I was closing the suitcases, glad we had kept the packed, when Kankuro followed in.

"Here, seal them in the scrolls, otherwise we won't fit on the boat," I commanded him. He nodded, and did as I told him. "Ready?"

He nodded, strapping the scroll to his back.

I left the room, as did Kankuro, and walked to where Shino was waiting for us, the crew member that would be showing us our boat beside him.

"Come this way, if you will," He said, and began to walk off. I followed him, as did Shino and Kankuro. He led us to down about three flights of stairs, before he finally stopped, and opened a window. "Through there is the boat we have for you. All you have to do is climb through the window, and into the boat. We will lower to the water."

Nodding, I went through first.

"Next one!" I called when I was safely in the boat. Two white scrolls appeared, which I took and put them on my lap. Shino followed, then Kankuro. When they were on the boat they reattached the scrolls to their backs.

The boat shuddered, before it slowly lowered to the water. When we were in the water, we untied the strings that lowered us, and began to paddle at a leisurely pace.

We went like this for a few minutes, before I noticed something.

"Is it just me or is anyone else's feet getting wet," I asked.

"Now you mention it..." Kankuro replied.

"WE HAVE A LEAK!" I cried, as I looked down. The water level was increasing at a steady pace.

"No shit Sherlock!" Kankuro snapped.

"Don't you snap at me, its your fault we are stuck with this to begin with!" I screamed at him, annoyed.

"Well, if you held on tighter we wouldn't be here!" He yelled at me.

"OH I am sorry that I didn't hold on to the rail like my life depended on it!" I retorted. "I should have known that my idiot husband was going to try to push me overboard!"

"Don't you get sarcastic with me!" He growled.

"Well maybe if you weren't such an idiot to begin with I WOULDN'T HAVE TO!" I hissed at him. By this point the water had reached well over ankle height.

"Would you two shut up and do something. We will have to hurry back to shore now. Tenten, you will have to use chakra to protect the boat. Holes seem to be popping up everywhere, and that's the only way," Shino commanded. I nodded forgetting my anger for the time being, and focusing on the task at hand.

Shino and Kankuro began to paddle faster, while I focused on the chakra shield I was creating around the underneath of the boat. I used the constant splashing of the oars to block out my thoughts, making sure I was completely in focus with the task at hand.

"Watch o...!" Kankuro began, but it was too late. Something small, but hard, hit me in the centre of my neck, breaking my concentration. The chakra shield instantly vanished, and the whole of the underside of the boat groaned, water flooding in from all over. Before we had a chance to respond, water gushed up around us, the whole boat sinking.

**Kankuro P.O.V;**

Stupid girl! It was her fault the boat had sunk, and it had nothing to do with me.

I surfaced a few seconds after going under. I quickly applied chakra to my feet, and jumped out of the water, so I was stood on it.

I looked around. Shino was beside me, but there was no sign of Tenten.

"Where is she?" I asked, trying to ignore the worry that I could feel. I hated how I could go through so many missions and see my comrades disappear and not worry about them, but the minute she is gone for a second, I feel myself beginning to choke with worry. Just feeling like that began to worry me.

"Just be patient, no doubt she is doing something that she thinks is important," Shino replied, sitting down. I joined him hoping he was right.

**Tenten P.O.V;**

Shocked, I tried to pull the hand that was covering my mouth away, kicking frantically.

Whoever it was that had hold of me was dragging me deeper down, and I was worried. I couldn't hold my breath for long periods of time, so I needed to be free soon.

I threw my elbow back into the persons stomach. They winced at let go. The moment I was free, I kicked away, and tried to swim to the surface, but they threw a throwing star at me.

I struggled to dodge the weapon, and received a long gash along my arm.

Ignoring it, I carried on swimming, but whoever it was was use to water fights, and followed the first shuriken with two more, the second one grazing my leg, the last cutting my stomach.

Seconds later, the person was beside me.

Panicking slightly, knowing I was nearing my limit, I turned and lashed out at them.

I could tell my the bubbles that came from their mouths that they were laughing, but before I could do anything I felt my eyes begin to close.

**Kankuro P.O.V;**

"Theres blood, maybe one of us should check on her," Shino commented, looking pointedly at me.

"Well, your idea, you can go," I replied.

He nodded, and dived under the water.

I waited for them to resurface, and they did seconds later.

I helped him pull her up.

"She was floating up when I dived under. There was no sign of the ninja," Shino told me. "I don't think she swallowed/ breathed in any water. But we need to get to shore soon. You will have to carry her."

"I don't have to. You could," I stated standing up.

"She's meant to be your wife, it will look funny if I carry her," Shino stated.

"Well then we can wait for her to wake up, as I am not carrying her," I clarified. It wasn't that I had anything against her, it's just I didn't want to become to attached to her.

"I can walk, don't worry," Tenten murmured from the floor, standing up.

**Tenten P.O.V;**

I ran on ahead, ignoring the pain that flared from my leg. My head was pounding as well, but it was easily ignored.

It was about three o'clock before any sign of land came into view, but we had no idea if it was where we were meant to be heading.

Slowing down, we headed for an area of the land that seemed to be cut of, but not to much so.

"Right, we will have to change first," Shino said when we were walking on dry land again. "Are your cuts still bleeding?"

I looked at them, and saw that the blood was still coming from the gash in my leg, but my arm had stopped, as had the cut on my stomach.

"It's just my leg now," I replied.

"Well, you will have to dress them when you change," He told me. Even though Tsunade hadn't officially assigned a team leader, Shino seemed to willingly slip into the role.

They both got out the suitcases. I walked over to mine, and pulled out a random outfit, and some bandages.

* * *

"Well, we are in luck, they have a vacancy," Shino told us as he walked over to us.

Smiling at him, I took mine and Kankuro's room key, and grabbed my two cases; the minute we realised we were in the right town, we took them out of the seal.

I was glad that we had the cases, as that way me and Kankuro didn't have to act too close to each other, on account to the fact our hands were full.

I let go of one of my bags, and unlocked the door, before picking it up again and going back into the room.

Placing the bags at the foot of the bed, I opened it, and pulled out some fresh bandages and my night wear.

We had been wondering around for three hours after we had reached land, and so my cuts needed redressing.

The minute I had done that and was dressed, I went back into the room.

"Coming to dinner?" Kankuro asked, as I walked in.

"What does it look like," I answered, putting the bandages into the bin, and my clothes into the case.

"If you are doing that to avoid me, you are being stupid," He commented.

"Just go to dinner, I am tired," I sighed. I wasn't doing it to avoid him – well maybe I was, but that wasn't the only reason - I was mainly doing it because I was more tired then I was hungry.

"Fine," He muttered and stormed out of the room. Rolling my eyes, I pulled back the sheets and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ten Days and Ten Hours**

Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto  
_Summary_; So what if it was to strengthen bonds... why the hell was this mission picked for it! I mean there was so many loop holes, like for one, I don't even know him! KankuTen.  
**Authors Note**; So here is the next chapter. We are now on half term! But updates may falter, due to coursework... OK and btw, imagine the house something along the lines of Peaches castle in super Mario 64.

**Tenten P.O.V;**

I sat up, wincing slightly at how stiff I felt.

My throat was sore, and my stomach was rumbling, so I kicked the sheets of, and got straight out of bed, trying to ignore my stiff muscles.

I limped over to where a glass of water was on the side, and guzzled it down thirstily. I stretched out my tired muscles, before going over and getting my outfit from the case that was where I had left it last night.

I walked to the bathroom, and shut the door firmly behind me. I changed quickly and dragged a brush through my wild locks. I didn't bother with the make-up I had been told to wear, figuring I could do all that after I had eaten.

I walked briskly out of the bathroom, discarding my dirty clothes as I passed my case, and went to the door. It was only then I thought to see if Kankuro was awake, but he was lying on the bed, soundly asleep.

More quietly this time, I left the door, making sure not to slam the door again.

* * *

"Have a nice breakfast?" Kankuro asked me as I returned.

"Yes, I got you some," I replied, handing him a bag of various foods. "I didn't know what you liked, so I got a variety of stuff."

"Thanks," Kankuro said peering into the bag. I just shrugged and sorted out the pile of clothes on my case I had earlier discarded.

When I had folded it up neatly, I took out the make-up bag that was there and a list of instructions that were telling me how I was to have my hair, on what day and with what outfit, and walked over to the bathroom.

About half an hour later, I was done.

I had my hair in a loose, messy bun. I had to tie it with a long, blue ribbon that hung down my back. The bangs at the side of my fringe had beads on them, three deep blue ones.

I had on a small amount of a pale lip gloss, and no foundation or lose powder. I had the tiniest bit of eye liner in the corner of my eye, and my eye lashes were coated in a thin layer of mascara. I hated how girly I looked. And that was without mentioning my outfit, though I guess they could have made it worse.

I had on a deep blue, Chinese style top. The top was sleeveless, and towards the top of the top there were buttons. There were six buttons in total, one on either side of the opening, linked with a thin gold string type thing. The top was quite long, just above knee height, with slits along the sides of the top from around my hips down. Underneath the top I had on tight shorts that went to my knees (**a/n** like the one Sakura wears in shippuden). The top I wore also had small details embroidered in various shades of blue, purple and gold.

"Are we meant to be going somewhere today that I forgot about?" Kankuro asked as I walked into the room.

"Well, we are going to the Miyagi house later today, so I was told to wear this," I replied.

"Told?" He questioned.

"They have left me notes of what to wear and when," I sighed. "I know I prefer not to wear all this stuff, but they treat me like I don't know how to dress for what. I'm not an idiot. I do know that sometimes I have to wear things like this, and I do know how to wear it, and how to wear my make up. I just chose not to wear this and make-up."

"And you will be telling me this why?" He inquired.

"No idea, needed someone to moan to, and you were the lucky victim," I answered. "Well, hurry up, and wear one of the formal outfits. I don't know when we are meant to be leaving so it's best to be ready."

"Yes mum," He muttered.

"Make that wife," I corrected him as I looked for my shoes. Victorious, I pulled out two silk slipper like shoes. They were the same colour as my top, and carried the same pattern. Around the rim there was gold thread as well, with a bow at the back. Slipping them on, I left the room to find Shino.

I knocked on the door next door, which was where Shino was staying.

I waited patiently for a few minutes, but there was no reply. Not hesitating, I walked away, my destination being the dining hall I had eaten at earlier.

I walked happily along the halls, glad that the earlier stiff muscles and aches had gone. I took the stairs at a leisurely pace, lost in my own little word, so much so, I walked straight into Shino.

"Careful," He said, helping me up.

"Woops," I laughed, brushing the dirt off of my bum.

"You ought to go more careful," He told me, taking my arm in his hand. "You reopened the wound. You will have to dress it again now."

"Yer, I guess so," I said. "Um, back to why I came to find you. What time are we leaving here today?"

"We leave in an hour," He told me, letting go of my arm. "Make sure you are ready."

I nodded, and we began to make our way back to the rooms.

* * *

"Is that everything?" The driver asked us, as he put the last case in the carriage.

"Yes, that's it!" I told him, as I got in.

"Do you know how long the journey will take?" Kankuro asked the driver, as he shut the door.

"Provided we run into no trouble, little more then ninety minutes," He replied, as he got the horses going. The carriage jolted forward, and began to make itself along at a steady pace.

* * *

"I do believe we are here," The driver told us, pulling the horses over.

"Thank god for that," I muttered, throwing the door open, and jumping out.

The driver got our cases for us, handing them to us.

As he did so, two men came down from the large house before us.

"May I take your bag?" He asked me. I nodded, and handed them to him. He accepted them, and turned to the direction of the grand white house. "Follow me."

I walked behind him, and absorbed our surroundings.

The house was in the middle of a sparse forest, though as far as I could tell the further away you walked, the more dense the forest became.

We were currently walking along a grey/white paved path. On either side of there was grass, with the occasional tree, though as we got nearer to the mansion, they became elaborately planted flowers.

The mansion itself was surrounded by a moat, the water a deep blue colour, so blue it looked fake. The mansion was around four floors high, though I couldn't tell how far back it went, though it was extremely wide.

As we reached the bridge that lead to the entrance of the mansion, I peered over the side and looked into the water. In it there was various coins, and some koi fish, swimming around happily.

"We must ask you to refrain from straying from the path. When we get inside, we will lead you directly to your rooms, where we will have to ask you to stay till someone gives you further instruction," The man told as he waited for his comrade to open the large doors.

The doors were large, made of a deep brown wood. They looked heavy, and were probably opened my some sort of contraption, though I didn't pay too much attention.

They opened with a loud groan, though I doubted that that was because the doors were neglected, but more because of the sheer weight of them.

As soon as the door was open enough for us to walk through, the began to walk on, and we hastily followed, making sure we didn't trail too far behind.

The room we entered was non-discript. Though it had many statues and paintings, and was very light, the room was more like a large hall. It had three doors, and a large staircase, which was the path we took.

The stair were very broad, and high. I had to pay careful attention to where I was walking, for if I didn't I often didn't lift my foot high enough, and I would end up falling up the stairs.

The stairs seemed never ending, and I tried to count them, but got bored after reaching fifty. Eventually, they reached an end, and we stopped on the floor, not carrying on up, unlike before.

They lead us down a long hall with many rooms on either side, each of the doors had a persons family name and their initial engraved onto a metal plate so the person knew which room was theirs. I was guessing that the rooms were for the guests.

About halfway along the corridor, the two men stopped.

"Mr and Mrs Aichi, this is your room," He said, setting down my case, and opening the door.

"Mr Kimura, if you would like to carry on following me, your room is a few doors up from here," The other made said, walking away, Shino following.

The man that was still with me and Kankuro picked up my cases again, and walked ahead into the room.

"I hope it is too your liking," He said. "There are some provisions in the cupboard over there, and there is an en suite, so you have no need to leave the room till we call for you. Now if you would excuse me, I have other guests to attend to, for you were the first of many to arrive."

With that he hastily bowed, and left the room, locking the door behind us.

"Did they just lock us in!" I exclaimed in shock.

"I believe they did," Kankuro replied, opening the cupboard that the man had pointed to. "Wow, you should see the food in here."

I rolled my eyes at him, as he explored the place like a little child on their first holiday, and began to unpack.

I hung up all of my formal wear that they had packed me, along with a few of my tops, before putting the rest away neatly in draws.

"Are you going to put yours away?" I asked him, as he made himself comfortable on the bed.

"Nah, that's what wives are for," Kankuro dismissed.

Growling, I threw his case at him.

"Unpack, now!" I snapped.

"Make me," He sneered, and pushed his case on the floor.

"OH I WILL MAKE YOU!" I yelled, picking up a nearby heavy object and launching it at him. He caught it and placed it calmly on the floor. Losing my temper, I dived at him, just as the door unlocked.

"It seems more guests have arrived then we first predicted..." The man started walking into the room. I hastily stopped my charge, and turned to face him with a smile. "So if you would follow me."

We did as we were told, and walked out of the room after the man.

We climbed down all the stairs we had climbed a mere ten minutes ago, and soon we were back at the entrance room again, though this time we took the door to the left of the main ones.

Behind the door, there was a vast room, obviously the room the majority of the evening parties would be held in.

"Now Mrs. Aichi, if you would go stand with the women," He told me, before turning to Kankuro. "And you with the men, you will be told what to do shortly."

I waved to Kankuro awkwardly before going to join the crowd of women that stood on the left side of the hall. There was around fifty in total, meaning that so far around 150 guests had arrived.

We all stood there in a nervous silence, no one quite sure what to say to one another, so I said something to the girl nearest me.

"Hi, my name is Umeka, what's yours?" I introduced. The moment I had said it, I realised how stupid I sounded, but the women beside me only smiled.

"Hi Umeka, I'm Mai," She introduced nervously.

"Nice to meet you," I replied, smiling also.

Before we had a chance to say much else, someone approached where we stood.

"Now, follow me, I do hope you enjoy the tour," She said, smiling. I inwardly groaned. A tour of this place would take up the rest of the day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ten Days and Ten Hours**

D**isclaimer**; I do not own Naruto

_S_ummary; So what if it was to strengthen bonds... why the hell was this mission picked for it! I mean there was so many loop holes, like for one, I don't even know him! KankuTen.

**A**_uthors_ **N**_ote_; Back to school, and it is hell, all hell has erupted... so updates may be spacey due to deadlines and arguments, oh and birthdays.

**Tenten's P.O.V;**

I walked into the bedroom and collapsed on the bed.

The tour was as long and as boring as I thought it would have been, though it helped me out greatly. I now knew the basics of the castle, and where to go... slightly.

I leaned on my elbow, and slowly sat up. I had half an hour in which to ready myself for the formal opening banquet tonight. It was formal attire, so I was required to wear a kimono.

I walked over to the wardrobe, and pulled out the white kimono.

I placed it carefully on the bed and took in the details.

The kimono was pure white, with long sleeves, that would hide my hands when I put it on. In the centre at the front, the kimono stopped mid-thigh, but began to get longer as it went across my legs, however, it wasn't long enough to touch the floor to my delight. The obi was thick, a deep pink colour, and would go from the base of my breast, to the beginning of my hip bones. At the elbow of the kimono there was a thin ribbon, the same colour as my obi, that drew the sleeves in, so they appeared to fan out more on my lower arms. Along the edge of the kimono there was a chunky block of dark pink, that finished of the arms and bottom of the kimono. All in all, I think they had chosen well.

Due to the shorter kimono, Ino or Tsunade had chosen not to provide me with traditional geta sandals, but instead have provided me with white silk pumps, that have a dark pink edging to them.

I picked up my attire and hair and make up things, and made my way to the bathroom.

* * *

I walked back out, to see Kankuro helping himself to the food.

I had my newly cut hair down, a slight curl at the ends, but that was how my hair was naturally. I had mascara coated eyelashes, making them unrealistically long. I had a light coating of foundation on, and my eye lids were coated in a light layer of white, glittery eye shadow, and in the corners of my eyes, I had a dash of eye liner. I also had on a thin layer of lip gloss.

"Aren't you changing?" I asked him, as I put the make up bag on the chest of drawers, and my clothes in the case. He shrugged. "Let me rephrase that; get changed."

"Who put you in charge?" He muttered, as he stood up. I walked briskly to the wardrobe and handed him his suit.

"No one," I replied, and pushed him towards the bathroom. "But I don't want you showing us up."

* * *

"Ready," He informed me, stepping out of the bathroom, discarding his previous clothes to a far corner of the room.

"Lets go, before you make us late. Are we retrieving Hideaki? Or is there some previous arrangement?" I asked him, opening the door.

"There is no need, I am here," Shino stated, as we left the room, looking pointedly at Kankuro and my arms.

"Oh, hello!" I smiled, and linked arms with Kankuro, like what was expected. Shino nodded, satisfied. "Lead the way."

We walked down the first flight of stairs with no conversation.

"Tonight, am I required to cling on to Rikio's arm, or can I wander of and mingle on my own?" I asked Shino.

"I am unsure, it is best you stay together at the beginning, then separate if other couples do. It would be more helpful if you could split up, you could talk to more people, cover more area. But it matters little either way, we have tomorrow for that. However, at one point I think you may have to go to the toilet, and that the scenic route," Shino replied, adding more detail then required.

"Who me?" I questions as we began to climb the next flight of stairs. Shino nodded. "Why me? Any of us could do that."

"As if a girl is found lost, people seem to go softer, or just simply escort you to your destination, provided they are male. However, if they seem to find a male they seem to instantly be on guard. Woman seem to be more innocent then men in many peoples eyes. Plus, I think a few blinks of your eye lashes, and you will be fine," Shino explained.

"That's sexist," I complained.

"It may well be, but it's the way things work. I didn't make the rules, just observed them. Be thankful, as a ninja it can be a plus," Shino stated. "And this can only really be done tonight and tomorrow, after that it begins to look suspicious. You may as well be wearing a sign saying either a) I am a retard, or b) I am a spy."

I just carried on walking down the stairs, not bothering to reply. We were near the doors now, I could hear the buzz of animated chatter, and the soft background music, so I didn't want to risk anyone catching our current form of conversation.

We reached the doors, and we plastered fake grins on our faces, and entered the building, just as a thought hit me... are we fictional people, or are we in the place of real people... meaning people in there would know us? I hope it is the first, as if it is the latter, we could be in serious danger of being exposed, especially if the people we know enjoy reminiscing.

* * *

After around ten minutes of arriving, someone began tapping a spoon on a glass, catching the guests attention.

"It seems everyone is here," Someone announced from the front of the room, his voice echoing. "Let the banquet begin. We have placed husbands and wives beside each other and the tables of twenty, while the fifty bachelors present will sit on tables of ten. We have placed people with people they may know, or have similar titles/jobs as them. I hope this is satisfactory. Let the feast begin!"

A round of applause was started, before everyone made their way over to the tables, hunting for one with their names on.

"Over here," I said to Kankuro, pointing to a nearby table I had spotted our names on earlier.

"I hope we don't 'know' anyone... if we do we will be in deep -"

"I know, lets just pray," I smiled, and took my seat. "I think we will find out shortly."

"Ah, I see they have placed us with you two!" A blonde haired girl smiled, sitting in her seat. "How have you been?"

"Long time no see!" I said smiling back.

"It has been a while hasn't it!" She smirked, eyeing Kankuro. "So long in fact, I gotten married in the time between our last meeting. Meet Dante."

"Hello Dante," I said, outstretching my hand. "I'm Umeka, and this is my husband-"

"I believe I can introduce myself. My names Rikio," Kankuro cut in, shaking Dante's hand after mine.

"How long has it been? Three years?" I risked.

"I think it was closer to two, but hey, who counts?" The girl dismissed. I was glad she dismissed it like this, it gave me the impression she was more interested in the present or the future, meaning maybe we would be ok.

"Not me, time flies, I struggle to keep an eye on it," I smiled.

"I know," She beamed. "Last time I saw you two, you were engaged! I see you tied the knot in the end then, you always said you wanted to wait longer."

"We did, his father pushed us though, we didn't mind overly, but another year would have been nice," I replied, waving my hand like it was nothing. I was so glad we had spoken about this.

* * *

Dinner was finally over, and I took my chance to explore, while Kankuro spoke to Umi – we now had a name for the blonde haired girl – and her husband Dante.

Walking confidently out of the main room, I began to climb the stairs, coming of at the first floor. Even though we had been taken this way on the tour, they had said little about it, and hurried us across it, not stopping once. The tour guide had been walking so fast, I thought she was going to break into a run at any moment.

I walked as quietly as I could without my chakra to pad my steps. As I neared the first corner, I heard muffled talking.

I had no idea what to do, the stairs were to far away, and there was no where I could run; they would see me and instantly be on guard. The only thing I could do was walk into them.

Which happened. Literally.

I landed on my bum, the stone floor cold.

To make myself seemed shocked, I looked up slowly, mouth slightly agape.

"Watch it lady!" One of them said.

"What the hell do you think you are doing here!?" The other snapped. I stood up, and brushed the dirt of off my bum.

"I am so sorry!" I apologised, shyly. "I couldn't remember where the toilets were, so I thought I should follow the path we took when we were on the tour and..."

"I don't care," One of them cut in.

"Is this the Miyagi's private floor?" I asked curiously.

"No, it's ours," One of them replied. "Now go, before we have to injure you."

I didn't like the look in his eye, and the smirk on his lips, as he said that, so I nodded shyly, and walked back to the stairs briskly.

I didn't turn back round, but I could hear the hushed, urgent whispers behind me. The moment I was on the steps, I hurried back to Kankuro and my room. I thought this would be the best plan of action, as I 'didn't know' where the toilets were, so I could just go there. Even if they didn't follow me, it was a good idea.

However, once I had gone about twenty steps, I heard their slow footfalls on the stairs. I calmed my nerves and began to walk faster, though not to much; only a ninja would have heard them steps, so I had to be careful.

I reached my room shortly, and closed the door firmly behind me, before running to my bathroom. I locked the door, and leaned on the bath, waiting for however long it would take me to relieve myself.

As I was stood there, I heard a faint click. The click of my door being locked.

I cursed inwardly, and flushed the chain, before washing my hands.

Drying them deliberately slow on the towel, I eventually exited the bathroom, walking to the door.

I tried to open it, and found I was right in the fact it was locked.

"Hello?" I yelled through the door, fiddling with the handle. Suddenly, the handle wouldn't move.

"Hello there," sneered a voice from the other side of the door. I let go of the handle, just as the door flung open, narrowly missing me.

I looked at the two standing in the doorway... it was the same two I had run into minutes ago. I gulped and ran forward, darting between the two of them, but they grabbed my arms as I tried to pass, and held me still. I looked up and them.

"And where do you think you are going?" The larger one asked, as they pushed me back in the room. I tumbled to the floor, and stayed in a heap where I fell.

"Back to the dance?" I whispered.

"I don't think so," They teased walking nearer. I slowly got to my feet, and ran again, this time past them, as where they had entered the room, I could fit through the gap between them. Plus the same trick doesn't work twice on a ninja.

Taking chance of their surprise, I ran as fast as I could down the corridor, before jumping down the stairs.

Soon I had cleared the first four flights, with only one left. As I cleared the five floor, I began to slow on the last one, to a brisk walk.

Smiling to myself, I entered the room, and scanned the room for Kankuro.

That's when I saw him... with Umi... who was leaning in for a kiss. I stood there stunned.

Neither of them had noticed me as of yet, which made me glad, as I wanted to see what happened, not make it stop by my presence. But what happened next shocked me. I always thought Kankuro was a bit of a player.

But to my shock, he pushed her away, and made a dash for the centre of the room, eyes scanning the room for me. The minute he saw me, he pushed his way through, and took his place by my side.

"What the hell took you so long!" He exclaimed, kissing my pointedly on the cheek.

"I will explain later..." I whispered into his ear. "I always thought you were a player."

"So did I!" He exclaimed.

"So, why did you push her away?" I questioned, eyebrow raised.

"I wasn't going to, but I realised, I didn't/couldn't kiss her. It felt wrong," He explained.

"Because she is married?" I asked.

"No," He sighed. "I could lie and say its because of the mission, but as I said that would be a lie. And it isn't because I don't think she is fit, as she is... but I don't know, I just... she isn't the one at the party I want to kiss."

I laughed as he fought with his thoughts and emotions.

"I don't know why you are laughing," He muttered, before kissing my lightly on the lips. "Mmm."

He looked thoughtful again, and leaned in again. He held the kiss longer this time, but pulled away again, and I had to smile. He leaned in once again, but this time I put my finger on his lip, and smirked. He lightly kissed my finger and smirked.

"A dance my fair lady?" He asked me, smirking. I giggled, and nodded, letting him lead me to the floor.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ten Days and Ten Hours**

D**isclaimer**; I do not own Naruto

_S_ummary; So what if it was to strengthen bonds... why the hell was this mission picked for it! I mean there was so many loop holes, like for one, I don't even know him! KankuTen.

**A**_uthors_ **N**_ote_; Well, here is the next chapter. Thank you to everyone who has commented/reviewed/added to favourites/added to their alert. I , am also going to write this chapter in third person for a change. Plus its easier as the three characters are seperate. Oh and btw, in case you have forgotten who Mai is, she is the girl Tenten introduced herself to just before the tour.  
OK, I have suddenly got into AaML, so if I don't update its coz I am reading some fics... some are so sad, I am sat here in teaars, gaah xD  
Wow, this note is getting long...  
OMG! (**SPOILER ALERT) **Hinata just got stabbed... omg, she may die... HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!  
God sorry I am updating so sparsely... I am rubbish. But there has been A LOT of stuff going on atm... argument anyone?

"Are you sure you are OK?" Kankuro asked for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Yes!" Tenten exclaimed, removing the bandaging from her cuts. The little encounter earlier had not made them reopen much to her visible relief. Blood on a kimono would be met with questions.

"I swear if they come near you again!" Kankuro cursed. Since having told him about her earlier encounter, he had been constantly switching between two main moods; anger and concern. Though sweet, she had decided it got tiring... quickly. "Let me do that."

"It's OK, I ca-" She began to protest, but he took the bandages from her hands, and began dressing the wounds. "Calm down would you."

He looked at her, frowning. She sighed.

"I am fine, there was no damage done, getting all moody won't do anything. Just calm down!" She snapped. He finished the dressing the wounds and stood up.

"I guess so, but next time-"

"Next time you can go mad and kill them," She cut in, laughing.

* * *

Tenten rolled over, and fell off the bed.

Sitting up, she rubbed her sore back. The sun was shining eagerly through the open curtains, telling her it was time for them to get up.

Standing up, she climbed on the bed, and crawled to where Kankuro was sleeping. Leaning over him, she began to try to wake him up.

And wake he did. He sat bolt upright, head butting her.

"Smooth," She grunted, rubbing her head.

"You shouldn't have been so close," He muttered, as she jumped of the bed.

"Hurry up and get dressed, I don't want to be late," She instructed. "And bear this in mind, I will leave without you."

"Fine, whatever," He grunted, though he did get out of the bed.

Racing to her suitcase, she grabbed her outfit for the day, and stole the bathroom.

* * *

"Why, oh why, did I think to wear a skirt today!" She exclaimed, as more mud splashed up her bare legs. The mud was cold, and sent shivers along her exposed skin.

"I don't think you were the only one," Mai laughed, looking at a glowering Umi. Though Umi had tagged along with Tenten, who had pointedly walked away from her and went to Mai. Umi had not said a word, and had spent the whole time glaring at the mud beneath them. "I do think it was a bit misleading of them to cancel the itinerary like that, and just make us do whatever they want, with no idea what will happen one day from the next!"

"It is rather suspicious," Tenten muttered, carefully avoiding the mud splatters that came towards her from Umi's direction. Tenten was unsure as to whether they were an accident; though she doubted they were. Mai glanced at her, eyebrow raised. "What it is! They drag all of us out here into this damn forest to 'explore'. They have completely vacated the mansion."

Suddenly Tenten stopped, catching Umi and Mai's attention. Acting fast, she clutched her stomach, and bent over in pain. Though they may guess that she may be pulling a fast one, due to the earlier conversation, Tenten risked it.

"Umeka!" Mai exclaimed, running over to her. Mai put an arm over her shoulder and guided her over to a near by rock, setting Tenten down on it dirty surface.

"Thanks," Tenten grumbled, trying to screw her face up in pain. "I will be OK, I will head back to the castle, carry on with the others before you get lost."

"I... I don't think I should leave you," Mai mumbled, torn between leaving Tenten, or staying.

"Go, I will be fine," Tenten whispered, smiling weakly. Mai nodded, unsure, but walking off none the less.

Tenten sat on the rock for a few moments, till the last of the back had disappeared into the trees. The minute she was sure no one would come back, she jumped up and walked towards the castle.

Not daring to take the main entrance, for she would easily be spotted, she instead she took the side of the castle, where there was no doors, but many windows.

Clambering through a nearby ground floor window, Tenten landed as gracefully as she could on the ground.

Not quite standing, she remained as she had landed, knees bent in a crouch. She looked cautiously around, before standing. She brushed any dirt of off her trousers, and continued forward, eyes constantly dancing around, ears tuned to the tiniest sound.

Nearing a corner, Tenten stopped for a second, and listened. She heard nothing, so decided to risk walking to the corner. When she was close enough Tenten slowly pushed her head around the corner.

No one was coming.

She walked confidently along the corridor, looking more so then she felt. Being use to this kind of thing, she wasn't terribly worried, but her heart was thumping ever so slightly above its usual pace.

She loved the feel off the adrenaline that pumped through her body, and couldn't help but want more. Yet she knew she couldn't risk it.

She spotted a small linen closet, and walked over to it. Purely out of curiosity, Tenten opened the door, and was glad she did.

Inside there was a collection of various work uniforms.

Smiling to herself, she stepped inside, and shut the door. She blinked as her eyes began to accustom to the newly darked room. Fumbling around she grabbed a hanger, and changed into the outfit, hoping she had done so correctly. Though she doubted you could dress yourself wrong with a simple maids outfit.

Opening the door slightly, to let some light in, she checked that she had put it on correctly. Once satisfied, she folded her own clothes, and hid them carefully, and out of sight.

Stepping out of the cupboard, she smoothed her skirt out, and walked back along the corridor, hoping she was doing the right thing.

She felt uncomfortable in this unfamiliar, crisp material, and you could see that by the way she walked.

She felt unusually self concious, she knew her shoes stuck out like a sore thumb, and if someone saw her, they must be either blind or stupid, possibly both, if they actually thought she was a cleaner. The mud splats were still clearly visible due to the length of the outfit, and the bandage on her arm could also be seen.

But she tried to ignore all this, and focus on where she was going. Something told her she was in the wrong place for the outfit she had chosen, while she also had a sneaky feeling that in fact, all staff have been given the morning, maybe day, off.

She was so wrapped up in her own thoughts, it took her a moment or two to notice she was back at the closet, and she had seen no one.

Stopping to think for a second, she realised that not only had she not seen anyone, but she had heard no one either; so her guess was that not only was there no one on this floor, but there was also no one on the floor above. But she knew that she couldn't risk guessing that. The floor above here was the best place she could go; it was the place she got caught on last night.

She turned back the way she had gone, that way being the quickest way to go.

She skipped up the stairs, her soft footsteps slightly audible on the stone steps.

When she reached the next floor, she stepped confidently on the corridor, and walked at a slightly hasten pace along it. At first she heard nothing, and did a full circle not hearing a sound.

Yet she felt she had missed something.

So, trusting her gut, she walked around again, this time peering into the dark corners, pushing her hands against the cool brick to check for anything her eyes may miss.

At first her extra efforts were unrewarded, but as she was about to give up, she found what she had been looking for; as she had held her hand against the wall she had felt soft vibrations.

She pressed her ear too the wall, and was relieved to see she could hear the soft sound of muffled voices. She strained her ear, but could not make out what they were saying.

Giving up on trying to earwig through the wall, she stood back and observed the length of it. From what she could see there was no visible doors, or even a way into the 'room' in which the voices were talking.

She was about to explore further when she had a thought.

She should note to the others what she was doing, in case something went wrong. But not only that... she needed weapons.

Walking away from the wall, she made a mental note of where it was.

Counting the steps she took till she reached the stairs, she recorded the number in her head. It would come in handy when telling the boys where she had gone.

Swiftly, she jumped the stairs, not walking them, but instead jumping the banisters, perching briefly on each one.

Doing this, it meant she reached the top in little time at all.

She ran along the corridor, and burst into her room.

First she ran to her bag, checking to see if she still had the hair dye she had planted there. She grabbed it, ran to the bathroom. It would take two minutes for the stuff to work, and this was better then any jutsu she could use; that may fade if she was knocked out.

When the stuff was applied, and her once brown hair was now a deep purple- almost black- colour, she began to through on some three quarter lengths, and any old top.

Next she moved onto her arsenal. She cared little for what she took, so instead she simply grabbed the smallest of her scrolls, and stuck it in her pocket. She also put on her weapon and medical pouch. She left out the head band knowing better then to wear it on a stealth mission.

As she was about to leave, she jotted down a quick note to Kankuro on what she was doing, and where she had gone, letting him know not to go after her immediately, but wait till late tonight; if she wasn't back.

With a small smile, she shut the door as she left, but not before checking she had removed all of the make up, revealing her small amount of freckles.

Going back down the stairs as before, she made it to where she had heard the voices before in no time at all. She pressed her ear to the wall just to be sure, before stepping back.

This time she walked briskly down the wall, ear along side it. The minute the voices faded, she stopped, and made a small scratch on the wall. After she walked the other way, repeating the process.

Once done, she moved away, and begun to examine the wall this time.

Not bothering to run her palms along the surface (due to this not working before), she looked instead for a loose stone or something.

Upon first glance she saw nothing out of the unusual, until she noticed a small shadow towards the ceiling. It was a long way out of her reach, so she saw no point in jumping for it. Thinking fast, she threw the kunai at it.

With a soft clink the stone went in, and the kunai bounced back to Tentens waiting hand.

To Tentens joy, and dismay, a small segment of the wall fell back.

The space behind it was not dark, but in fact well lit, and Tenten could clearly make out the annoyed, but gleeful faces within. One stood up, and made his way to her, a grin on his face that sent shivers of discomfort down Tenten's spine.

While he cracked his knuckles, Tenten pulled the kunai in front of her face, and readied herself for the fight. She had no idea why she was bothering to fight. It wasn't what she needed. Wounds would probably give her away; but not only that, she needed information, and now this was the one thing she was not going to get. After this, they will be even tighter on security, and there was little hope Tenten will get a chance like this again.

So she stood her ground.

Though she also knew there was little point to this. She was vastly out numbered.

But she knew better then to runaway.

So there she stood, kunai in hand, while the opposition – all at least double her size – walked towards her.

They made the first move, and launched a fist her way. She flipped over, and the fist embedded itself into the wall. She dug the kunai deep into the mans arm, before clasping her hands together, and forcing them into the back of his head. His head fell forward, while his other hand scrambled to remove the kunai.

She jumped back, as she noticed more men make their way towards her. Reaching into her pocket, she grabbed her scroll, and bit down on her thumb.

She drew out her wooden staff, and pushed the scroll back into the depths of her pocket.

Holding it firmly in her two hands, she pushed it into the stomach of one of the approaching men, before hitting another one across the back of the legs.

As she went to swipe at the next man, someone grabbed her arms from behind, and spun her round, throwing her into the wall.

The minute she hit the floor, she jumped up, ignoring the thumping protests of her head. As she began close combat with one, it wasn't long before another came at her from behind; this time when they threw her though, she cracked her skull, the sound bursting through her ears.

She felt the blood pour down the side of her face, as she tried to make her way to her feet. She didn't bother to fight with them, but let them come at her.

One of them threw her over their shoulder, and she felt the brittle brick scratch at her back as the entered the small entrance way.

"Who are you?" She muttered, as her eyes closed.

"I would like to know the same thing about you," The man replied.


End file.
